Flarping in the Worst
by Noobycakes
Summary: A couple OC's flarping...


-illimitableEbullience [IE] began pestering dillettanteEmbullience [DE] at 16:25 -

[16:25] IE: The game's about to start. Are you ready?

[16:25] DE: yup

[16:25] IE: Remember to go quickly and quietly so they don't notice you. If we stick to the plan, the relic and flarp match will be ours : )

[16:26] DE: will do, though i cant see how we can loose to them of all ppl…

[16:26] IE: True but don't get cocky and underestimate them, that was always the downfall of many great warriors.

[16:27] DE: …

[16:27] DE: i cant see them ever being great warriors. that old adage only works if you actually ARE fighting someone who can fight back.

[16:27] IE: True. Just be careful

[16:28] DE: will do. same goes for you

[16:28] IE: Thanks.

-dillettanteEmbullience [DE] ceased pestering illimitableEbullience [IE] at 16:30 –

The troll closed her laptop carefully. It was time for the flarping to begin; soon she would hear Serrah's distraction commence, and then she would start her own quest. She took a deep breath, savouring the calm before the storm.

They were playing in a forest near Aerial's, an enemy flarper's, home. The trees were still, the only sounds coming from the creatures within going about their daily duties, unknowing of things that were to come. The air was at a comfortable temperature, cooling off slightly in the shadows of the forest's various fauna.

Kitahl stood up on the grassy knoll and prepared herself for the race to come. Her mind's eye showed her the path she would follow to where they thought the enemy team had hidden the relic. It was practically a straight shot, with one turn to the right at the hopbeast's den. Then all that she'd need to do is look.

Serrah's distraction went off, an explosion that looked and sounded worse than it really was, and she leapt into action. Her feet pushed into the dirt, propelling her body forward as she slowly garnered more speed. She needed to go fast, but kept herself in check to keep her stamina from running out too quickly. The trees whipped by her as she entered the cooler forest.

She saw the subtle shape of the hopbeasts home and curved to the right, slowing down to look for the relic. Her eyes swept across the ground to the trees above, searching. A repetitive sound broke the forests stillness, causing Kitahl to stop in her tracks, cocking her head to listen. She knew that sound from somewhere, but where? Then it hit her.

"Shit!" She jumped out of her spot just as a lasso came down to smack the ground where she was. Her adrenaline pounded in her ears as her mind emptied itself like it always did in a battle.

"Oh my, that was a good dodge," a male troll said as he appeared from the shadows, his mane-like hair was unusually pulled up into a ponytail.

"Thanks Kendis," Kitahl said with a slight smile. Now she knew for sure that the relic was nearby.

"Don't mention it, hun," he said, bringing in his lasso for another try.

Kitahl wasn't going to give him the chance. She summoned her dual weapons of pencilkind, throwing one at him. As he went to dodge the writing utensil, he stepped in the loop of his own lasso, causing him to fall forwards into her. She tried to move backwards, out of his way, but his fall was just so fast. As she fell backwards, one of his wickedly sharp horns cut its way down her shin as he face planted onto the earth.

She hissed as pain spiked up her leg as she caught her stumble on it; blood began to pour from the wound. She wanted to fully examine the wound, but she only had a limited amount of time to seize the advantage, before Kendis got back up. Brandishing her second pencil, she jumped onto his back, holding him down and pressing the pencil to his jugular.

"Move and I'll stab you. Where's the relic?" Kitahl said. She saw sweat start to bead his head.

"Um, it's over there," Kendis sayed shakily and slowly moved his hand out from under him and pointed into the burrow of the hopbeasts she had passed before.

She was speechless, wether from her stupidity or theirs, she didn't know. As she slowly got up, she said, "Try and stop me and I'll repay you tenfold for my shin scratch."

Kendis thought about taking her on, but the thought only lasted a split second as he saw how serious she was. Instead, he laid there on the ground, drowning in his own self-pity about how pathetic he was.

Kitahl walked over to the den with a slight limp and knelt down, scrummaging through the opening until she felt something other than dirt. The cold surface of metal met her fingertips and she grasped onto it, pulling it out. She grinned as brought it into the light. With this, the game was won.

**A/N: Haha, what the hell did I just read, you ask yourself. My answer – Laziness!**


End file.
